I Don't Have To Love You
by Always.Cryd.Confidently
Summary: Hermione goes to the Library, Draco wants to play a game. Will she be able to hold her own against his cheating moves? Or will she succumb to his touches? Rated M - obviously SMUT. Read and Review Thanks! One*Shot :: P?wP? warning


I Don't Have To Love You

.~

She wanted nothing more for the teasing to stop. He constantly found things to throw in her face and it frustrated her so much. Tonight was no exception. Draco Malfoy, the Sex God of Slytherine House, their beloved Prince, sat with his two goons Crabbe and Goyle, and his best friend Blaise Zabini.

Hermione had been on her way back from Hagrid's with her compadres. She was laughing with the two, her fingers laced with Ron's, coming up the front walk when they saw the four Slytherins out front.

"Evening, Mudblood, Weasel, Potty-head." Blaise greeted the three cheerfully, his hateful comment had long since worn down and the trio were now desensitized to such labels.

"If it isn't the Golden Trio. I see you've managed to make it back before curfew." Draco's voice dripping with hateful poison.

"I see you're clearly up to no good." Hermione commented, trying to push herself past Draco, wanting to catch up with the boys once more. Draco grabbed her arm, spinning her to face him, and pulling her into his lap.

"You know, Granger. I would be more than happy to make you scream louder than Weaselby ever dreamed he could do for you." His smooth hand rubbed lightly on her inner thigh.

"Are you sure your hand won't fall off after touching me, Malfoy?" Her warm chocolate eyes met with his eyes. _Why does everyone call his eyes cold and stormy? They aren't cold, nor stormy. I see pools of melted silver. Beautiful eyes of silver._ Hermione shook her head violently, realizing she didn't catch a word of what he had said during her thoughts.

"- I know how to please a woman, Granger." What he was saying, mixed with her thoughts was creating a blush on her cheeks. Thats when her hand struck his face.

"Shut it, Malfoy. I will NOT tolerate such abuse from you. You're very lucky I don't turn you in for molestation!" She freed herself from his grasp and caught up with the boys. _My body is still warm from his touch._ Her lower body was throbbing. She was actually turned on by what that jerk did.

"You two go ahead. I'm going to stop by the library and get a head's up on an essay." The boys left her there, free to her thoughts and her mind.

She went to the darkest, back corner of the library and sat on the table. She leaned her back against the wall, propping one leg up on the table, allowing the other to hang off the side. Her fingers began running up and down her thigh, the way Draco had done it earlier. She could feel the throbbing becoming intense, her lower region getting wet. She heard a thud and quickly hopped off the table.

"Fuck." She recognized the voice vaguely, but couldn't for the life of her put a face with it. _Might as well go now, she knows I am here._ She steeped back against the wall, trapped. It was Malfoy.

"Did I get you all hot, Granger?" He came forth, putting a hand on her waist.

"Go away, Malfoy."

"That's no way to act. And here I was, coming to assist you. So my for my graciousness."

"I don't believe you're capable of helping anyone but yourself."

"That's not always true. Sometimes even I can't help myself." His eyes seemed to flash in the dark, bring her attention to his eyes. There was an emotion there she had never seen directed at her. _I'm in trouble here, I have to get away._ That was all she could think ans he trapped her in place. His hand brought her's to the stiff bulge in his pants. "You did it, Granger. Now fix it."

She was scared, shocked, and intrigued at the same time. "Are you going to rape me, Malfoy?"

"I won't have too. Soon I'll have you begging for it. I'm willing to bet."

She would never want it from him, and she knew it. "You can try, but I'll never beg for the likes of you."

With this consent, she jumped back up on the table, invited him to try his best. His lips met hers, his hands went straight to working on her thighs. _He's skilled... I have to keep control of myself or I lose. Oh no, if I lose, he gets my first! Ron!_ She pulled away, pushing Draco off her.

"I can't play your game, Malfoy."

"You already consented to the game, Granger."

"I have too much to lose to you. And Ron."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Now sit back and take your punishment."

"No!" She pushed him off, and made for the door. He caught her around her waist.

"You're only going to make things worse."

"I'm going to tell Ron!"

"Tell him what? That you gave in and let me kiss you? That you accepting my challenge. Go ahead, tell him that you agreed to our deal. Tell him that if I make you beg, you've consented to sex with me. I'm sure he'll welcome you back with open arms at the end of the night, once he tastes my cum on your body." The graphic image repulsed her, but she knew Draco was right. She couldn't tell Ron. He'd leave her for good.

"I still don't want to play your game."

"If you back out now, I'll tell Weaselby myself what you did." Her face showed the horror of his ultimatum. "If you don't beg for it, I'll let you go and tonight will be our dirty little secret, but for now, you have to play like a good little girl." His hands pushed her on the desk, his lips working to her neck, his left hand on her breast.

Her shirt was open, his kisses now on her colar bone, his hand playing at the cotton of her underwear. She moved slightly, her defenses were weakening. His fingers brushed it, her sensitive button. She jumped a little at the slight touch. "Hmm... a little sensitive, Granger?" His fingers rubbed her, successfully soaking her pink and white stripped panties. His fingers pushed the cotton garment aside, allowing himself within her folds. One finger slid up, then a second. "Are you a virgin, Granger? You're very tight. This'll be a memory for you." His fingers worked in her, his lips on a now unclothed nipple. Her hips were rising to meet his hand, soft moans escaping her lips. "Do you give in, Granger?"

"Nnn-no. I won't."

"Have it your way. You're making things terribly hard on yourself." His fingers began pumping her more vigorously, her moans coming a little stronger now. He felt her hand at his crotch, slowly stroking through the fabric. "Are you sure you don't want to give in? Last chance before I really try."

"Are you getting impatient, Malfoy?"

Malfoy spread her legs farther, bringing his face to her most prized secrets. She felt first his lips on her clit, then his tongue. He rubbed up and down, in and out with his tongue. Her moans were more persistent, and much stronger now. Her hips bucking to his face. She could tell the smirk of satisfaction was on his face, his hands now gripping her hips, pulling her closer to his lips. He sucker her clit hungrily, licking her fiercely.

"Mmmm... Fuck... No." Hermione bit her lips, in hopes to muffle herself.

"Hermione, just give in." He muttered, returning to her lower lips full force. "You just have to say my name, and I'll put you out of your misery."

"Nnnnnn-No." was all she could manage to say. He hit her spot just right, her body went rigid, her lower half throbbing and pounding, she went into wave after wave of pleasurable convulsions. "Fuck... No... DRACO!" She immediately slapped a hand over her mouth,hoping he didn't hear. He was still licking her, cleaning her juices from her lips. "You lose." He unsheathed his cock, rubbing its head against her moist lips. "Draco, please... be gentle." There were tears rolling down her cheeks. _I'm so sorry, Ron. I tried to be strong._ His lips came to hers softly, his hand wrapped in her hair. "You'll love it." He whispered, placing a reassuring kiss to her lips, he gently and slowly pushed into her. Her lips parted and a soft cry came out.

"Shhh... it'll be ok soon." Draco's words were soft, encouraging and comforting. Draco slowly pushed farther in. Inch by inch, he was fully in her. "See, Hermione. I'm in you now." He began to retract from her just a tad, then pushed back in.

"It hurts..."

"Shh... It'll be over soon." His hand graced her face for just a moment, as he slowly built up speed. He was at full speed now, pounding her as hard and deep as he could. All pain she felt was soon just a bad dream as new pleasure found her. He was pulling her hips closer to him with each forceful thrust. His free hand grabbed her hand, guiding it to her clit. "Rub yourself." He instructed. She soon found an old pleasure mixed with her new found sensations would equal to those same convulsions. This time he came with her, he pulled out in just enough time to cream all over her breasts.

She lay there, legs spread open, clothes skewed aside, her cunt was dripping, and her breasts were covered in Draco's potion.

"Fuck, Granger. It's never been that tight." Draco was struggling to catch his breath, his cock still throbbing and leaking some late swimmers.

"Draco. I..." She had tears pouring down her cheeks. Draco held her to him, his hand rubbing her shoulder. " I don't know what to do... Ron... You... There's no love here..."

"Hermione, you don't have to love me. Hell, you don't have to like me. But we did what we did, and you have to admit you loved that. Tell Ron whatever story you want. Just don't let it escape that I fucked you." Draco began redressing himself.

"Why are you so cold? You just got my virginity. I lost it to someone who hates me. My boyfriend will dump me when he finds out."

"That sounds like a problem for him. You're a great catch, smart, beautiful, great body, tight pussy. Your breasts are amazing. If he leaves you, thats his loss."

"He'll leave because I am not a virgin."

"Then he's petty and selfish."

"But..." Draco's lips smashed against her's.

"Draco..." Her tears subsided, her hand on the side of his face. "I..."

"Don't hate me as much as you thought?" She shook her head, confirming his statement. "It's the hormones. You're emotional right now.... You just lost your virginity, you did it while cheating on your boyfriend. You had a good time with me, and you enjoyed the sex. That's all it is... Don't trick yourself into believing you love me. Get dressed and go back to your common room."

"Is this it? No more for us?"

"You're a great fuck, but I don't want you around. See you. Good luck with Weaselby."

That was when he left her, her sobbing had restarted, and he had to admit, it pained him inside, but there was no way he'd get romantically involved with a mudblood, and as the Slytherine Prince he would never date a Gryffindor. Though he wished he could change all those circumstances, because he found, he actually liked her inside.

Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed my fic. I havent written one in a while, I hope it was to your satisfaction! R&R!!!


End file.
